Server List
TobyPC TobyPC Minecraft! ip: http://tobypc.comtobypc.com:25565 Forums at http://forums.tobypc.comforums.tobypc.com ''' ''Dedicated REAL LINUX Server!..Dedicated Staff..Timely Patches/Improvments..Not a Virtual Slot! 30/30Megabit Line! ~99% UPTIME!'' PVP teamspeak NoStarvation MCMMO Factions Essentials :) Porting system for vast travel in the spawn city(We call it Subway City)! Travel into the wilderness, build a base, make friends, create a faction and conquer your enemies. The world is yours to sculpt as you see fit! Forums at http://forums.tobypc.comforums.tobypc.com Dynamic Map at http://mcmap.tobypc.com mcmap.tobypc.com Donater Perks at: contribute.tobypc.com Great Community looking to expand its player base. Fairly new server :) 1 Be sensable 2 Register to the forums! www.tobypc.com/forums 3 Hacking or Botting of any kind is not allowed. 4 Griefing is not looked favorably upon 5 Use common sense, treat others with respect. 6 Disable connected textures in OptiFine, it breaks the server texture pack. 7 Don't be a douche! --- Crimson Ingot '''Website: http://crimsoningot.net A unique and exciting Minecraft Roleplay Server experience. Crimson Ingot is an ever changing world - where you become part of the story. When you enter the land of Templehelm you will find a land full of Magic, Intrigue, Adventure and Deities! Role-playing here is encouraged and rewarded - It's a truly enjoyable and enriching experience. Skills, Quests, Factions, Economy, Shops, Magic, Classes and More Recipes. The more interesting features: *'Unique Classes' - Only Kings can create Factions and completely manage the finances and members and Oracles are able to see who placed/removed blocks. There are 4 more available classes. *'Powerful Magic' - Mages and Archers have different destructive magic and arrows based on their chosen creed. *'Creeds '- This Server is not policed by Server Moderators - Instead the Land is watched over by omnipotent Deities - any one of these Deities can be aligned with and you will gain particular Powers, Skills and Abilities depending on your chosen alignment - allowing each to have a unique game-changing power, including: Immunity from Monsters, Breathe Underwater, No Hunger and much more. These Deities may answer your prayers or bring their wrath down from the heavens. *'Shrines and Temples' - Impress the Deities with your building skills to receive favour and reward. *'Epic Bosses and Unique Items' - The lore comes alive with the chance meeting of key characters in battle and by finding special items that are priceless due to their history and power There is much, much more - but this you will have to discover for yourself. ---- The Fallen Kingdoms Of Avalon Vampires, Werewolves, Humans, And Kingdoms! Join Now! Forum Page Official Website Ip:76.164.194.173 ---- Underground Lounge We strive to make our server a quality experience first and foremost. Offering various features to keep the gameplay experience on our server diverse and unique. Hundreds of new items are added for players using the Spoutcraft Client. Of course you may log on using a Vanilla Minecraft Client. We also offer a Creative World, PvP Arenas, Skygrid World, and a massive 16K PvE Survival World. Server IP: Bukkit.UgLoungeMC.com Server Forums: https://uglounge.com/index.php Get Spoutcraft: http://get.spout.org/ BYTE Minecraft! Welcome to the world of BYTE Reliable vps server, mcmmo combined with magicspells to make great rpg characters (can be selected via buttons). themed server, building areas, towny towns and protected quest locations. Citizens 2 npcs with quester and sentry plugins to interact and complete quests. great community helpful mods 24/7 server join us now at www.byte.org.uk Server ip - play.byte.org.uk --- HuggerCraft --- Badscape 1.5.2 Website: http://badscape.enjin.com Badscape Towny We welcome you to Badscape where there are plenty of activities to do. We are an economy/survival server. If you like to go into the wild and start a town from scratch you can do that. If you prefer to join a town you can do that too. There’s always room for more here at Badscape. Does making a player chest shop rule your day? You can make your own user chest shop or use our global shop, whichever you prefer. For those of you that like action we have that too. Take on the MobArena and earn diamonds and xp at the same time! Can you last through all the bosses?! As always, theres the ever famous mcMMO, a favorite amongst many. For those of you that like role play, as you go pioneering through the lands here at Badscape, you will find many adventures and chances to meet new friends. Come and find other like-minded people here at Badscape or one of our other servers. Badscape, we aren't just another server, we are a movement. Category:Tobypc.com